Bending Hell
by Phoenix Bakura
Summary: This story is a tribute to Ashleigh Kaiba, who helped me with it. Domo Arigatou Ashchan!Rated M for a good reason... Every evil villian blurts out their plan to concuer the world, they are amatuers compared to us, my dear Lady Genesis!


Do I look like I own anything? The only thing I own is Nemesis, Genesis belongs to Ashleigh Kaiba!

This is rated M, and with a damn good reason to. There is a tendo of Yaoi and Yuri, don't like it, swallow it for a while, so don't complain to me that you are disgusted.

Crossovers are: SailorMoon, Yugioh, Card Captor Sakura and Final Fantasy X.

_**Question! Answer it and you might get your OC in this ficlet.**_

**_Who was Pharaoh Atemu's favorite priest and also a very close friend? _**( there is only one answer good for this question and I want his original name.)

_**Bending Hell.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Burning with manipulation._

_And so it begins._

Dark violet eyes stared with glee at the burning city below her. The red flames reflected in her eyes and the screams of mercy sounded like music in her ears. "You hear that little heart? All these people, they are begging us, they fear us... just the way it's supposed to be." her voice was soft and clashed so heavily with her true personality. A gloved hand stroked the balustrade of her balcony another gloved hand removed some of her hair that was falling in her eyes. She turned away from the massacre and smiled at the little nymph standing near her throne.

Dark golden eyes twinkled with mischief, gold hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and bangs separated on the left side of her face. Two clumps of hair at the back were braided, and over her shoulders they were secured with black feathers and gleaming indigo streaks in the bangs. She was clad in midnight sleeveless cat-suit with matching boots and gloves, a black trenchcoat hung over the back of the throne. Her hips swayed a little as she approached the one person she loved unconditionally and would kill for, their eyes met briefly before they both turned back towards the city. "Our little bunny is doing her job well, isn't she?" she glanced at a black starseed with red streaks, that was dancing around the chamber with a few other starseeds, each glowing with a demonic light and afterglow of who and what they used to be. She grabbed the starseed and smirked when it crackled with dark energy.

An explosion close to their building drew their attention. Dark violet eyes narrowed and a demonic smile was on her face. "It seems my sweet Genesis, that we'll have company. Call back our little bunny, I'm sure she wants to see her old friends again." she walked to her black and golden throne, her black cat-suit changed into a long black dress with silver and violet trimmings, around her shoulder rested a cape that looked like it had been drenched by blood, around her arms were violet and crimson ribbons, her feet were clad in high-heeled boots. On her wavy dark blonde hair was a sparkling black crown inlayed with blood rubies. She took a seat on her throne and waited.

"Of course Nemesis." Genesis smiled and bowed a little, she turned back to the starseed clasped in her hand, she squeezed the starseed a little and making sure that the person connected to the crystal felt it. "Come home little bunny, come home sweet little pet." she whispered.

A flash of light and a shadowed form was in front of the throne in a kneeling position. Genesis moved towards the throne and stroked the shadowed form across it's face and hair. "Little bunny, your old friends are here. They want to hurt us, you wouldn't stand for that, would you?" the question was anything but innocent. Saphire eyes flashed black for a brief moment and a cruel smile looked so wrong on the pretty face. "Never, Lady Genesis." she bowed her head and shivered as a hand stroked across her shoulders. Genesis turned towards Nemesis and nodded. "Everything is ready."

Yells drew the attention of the three people in the room and they turned towards the door as it was blasted of it's hinges. A young woman with waist-length blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes ran in the room, followed by a small group of other woman. She looked so much like the one kneeling on the ground, you could have mistaken them for twins. "Usagi-chan!" the woman yelled happy to see her. "Usagi-chan we are here to save you!" she yelled again moving towards the one kneeling on the ground. Usagi stood up and stared at the other, a small cruel smile flitted across her face. "Baka Minako-chan, I'm not the one needing to be saved, but you are. Isn't Hotaru-chan?" she asked the youngest out of the group. a young girl with shoulder-length violet-black hair and violet eyes. The glaive she was holding pierced the one named Minako without mercy and the cute pale face of the girl twisted in a maniacal grin. slowly she pulled it out and joined Usagi. "Hai Usagi-mama, baka senshi. Nemesis-sama would never ever die and neither will we. Baka senshi, thinking they can defeat us when Nemesis-sama and Genesis-sama are so much more powerful then any of you." she released a sweet giggle.

Nemesis watched on from her throne and gave Genesis a small glance, Genesis moved forward and stared at the new leader of the senshi. "What are you going to do now, Ai no Senshi. Are you willing to hurt your Tsuki no Hime? She might not act like your old Princess, but it's still her, so are you really intent on hurting her?" Minako glared while holding her wound, "How could you be so cruel, how could you destroy the very light she was created from. You are Genesis, lady of light and everything positive in the Cosmos. So how and why are you betraying not only them, or us, but also yourself!" her breathing was labored and she finished yelling. A soft laugh escaped Nemesis her lips and startled all the senshi present. "Silly little senshi, you can't talk any sense in her and do you know why?" she didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "Because people like you, managed to cost us our very lives. People like you little senshi, sealed us away, simply because we became to powerful and all knowing. We waited to long to do this and I, I will do everything in my power to make sure each one of you pathetic mortals will feel the pain that we had. I will make sure each one of you weak little mortals, will remember that we returned and I came to power. Your two friends are long gone, Senshi no Ai and soon each one of you shall fall. But I will be kind enough to give you one chance, all of you, become my little knights of darkness. Like little Usagi and Hotaru, trust me it doesn't hurt... much and you will live." she stared at Setsuna and a soft smile danced on her lips.

Genesis moved back towards her ruler and kissed her cheek, she still had her back turned towards the senshi when she stood up straight. "Don't be afraid Senshi no Kaze, Senshi no Umi. You can be with your princess, until the end of days, you can protect her and she will be grateful, won't you be little bunny?" Usagi smiled sweetly at Haruka and Michiru. "Don't worry Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, they won't hurt us. They love us, they really do, if you join them you will become like us. Nemesis-sama is like a sweet goddess and Genesis-sama is a great mentor." Hotaru nodded happily beside her.

Setsuna could only stare as she saw the future play out before her, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything against it. A lingering sadness swept over her, as Haruka and Michiru accepted the devils temptation. 'Why must you do this? You leave me no other choice.' Her eyes hardened and she opened her mouth, sealing the fate of her and the remaining senshi. "Pluto Dead Scream!" the attack was echoed by a 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Mars Flame Sniper, Jupiter Oak Evolution and a Mercury Aqua Rhapsody'. The attack however was blocked by a counter. 'Uranus World Shaking, Neptune Submerge Deep, Saturn Ribbon Revolution and Starlight Honeymoon Theraphy Kiss' the attacks clashed and neither appreared to be winning, until Genesis stepped in and a sword formed in her raised hand. "Genesis Light Synch." left her lips in a soft whisper and the sword swung down. The explosion that followed was immence and wiped out the building they were in. Energy was crackling from the ground into the air and opened gate ways that should never have been opened. Worlds slowly merged together, people from different worlds came into one and they recognized only the threat.

Nemesis covered her mouth as a twitch was trying to make her mouth form into a smile. "Genesis, let us leave. I believe we have some new company." strangely enough only her throne was left standing. Genesis nodded and moved towards the four knights of darkness. "How are they?" Nemesis questioned. "They will live, a little bit weakened. Do we take them with us?" Nemesis only nodded as her gaze swept over the colorful collection of people standing infront of her throne. Dark violet eyes met crimson and she shivered at the intense gaze. 'Hmm, wonder who he is. That can wait Nemesis, more important things to think about.' she gave the young man with the crimson eyes a gentle smile and turned back towards Genesis. Her knights of darkness all stood before her and Genesis, with a graceful step she came toward the group and raised her hand.

"You can not run forever, Nemesis, we will find you." Setsuna said. "Who said I'm running Setsuna? I'm not that stupid to simply right out attack you now, even if you are weak. What is the fun in that anyway, no I'm just reforming my plans." Minako gather her strength and lifted herself from the ground, folowed by the other three. "Care to tell us your plan, you sadistic bitch." Nemesis laughed. "Do you think of me as stupid, Ai no Senshi, I'm not going to indulge you in my plans, but don't worry they will be great and most enjoyable... on my side that is." in a flash of light the six vanished.

_**End Chapter One**_

_**Yay! OC-Form!**_

First Name

Last Name

Age: (18 years or older)

Birth-date

Height

Sex (Male or Female, dumb-asses)

Personality (You are either evil or good, but you can't be both. And no Mary-Sue)

Appearance (beauty is important)

Background (no tragedy and include why you joined the bad guy team)

What are you (Senshi, Card-captor, duelist or summoner. Choose only 1!)

Outfit (depending on what you are)

Likes

Dislikes

Hobbies (no nancy sweet thing)

favorite food

Least favorite food

Love interest (Several People. I don't want twenty people having the same love interest!)

_**For Senshi's only!**_

Senshi Identity: (Nemesis and Genesis are taken. And think Evil!)

Prince/Princess You Protect:

Introduction Speech:

Attacks:

Special Abilities:

Strength As A Senshi:

Weakness As A Senshi:

Henshin Item:

Henshin Phrase:

Henshin and It's Description:

Sailor Fuku: (the normal sailor fuku.)

Special Item:

Weapon:

Planetary/Special Symbol:

_**For Card-Captors only!**_

Card-Captor outfit:

Cards: (two self created and one known. No Love, Darkness or Light allowed.)

Backup Cards: (two)

Guardian:

Clow Weapon:

Incantations For Battle:

_**For Duelists only!**_

Duel Deck: (must be 40 cards in total. No Blue eyes white dragons or several Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girls, don't even think about creating your own cards or having God Cards. The Deck must have a theme, fitting your personality and/or love interest).

_**For Summoners only!**_

Weapon:

Magic Elements: (one element, must fit your Aeons.)

Most Compatible Aeon: (No extreme's and only two, the other Final Fantasy version are allowed. Except Griever, Omega, Ark and Eden.)

Describe the summoning:


End file.
